


La realidad supera la ficción

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Hermione despierta en medio de la nada, con ningún recuerdo, mas que unas simples palabras en su subconsciente: "Sobrevive". ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué el mundo está confinado en esas enormes murallas?Tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione había recuperado cada una de sus memorias lentamente.

Ya no era Jane, la Doctora responsable del ala Médica del Cuerpo de Exploración, cuyo estandarte eran las Alas de la libertad.

Ya no era Jane, una de las soldados prodigio, con bajos niveles de habilidades físicas pero altos puntajes de habilidades estratégicas, miembro ocasional del equipo élite de las tropas de reconocimiento, cuyo en su haber se contaban la muerte de 15 tirantes en solitario, 30 con ayuda.

Ya no era Jane, la ahijada de un panadero que vivía en las afueras de la capital, en una pequeña casa de campo.

No.

Ahora era Hermione Granger... O había sido Hermione Granger. En su vida pasada, o en su vida actual. No entendía a pesar del basto conocimiento las circunstancias bajo las que había llegado a este mundo.

...

Erwin supo que algo andaba mal cuando después de la caída del caballo de Jean, su andar preocupado, alterado, su apariencia controladora y mandona, pero agradable, que solía cargar contra los que se encontraban bajo su cargo, cambió para ser uno más relajado, como si la mente de la chica hubiera sido iluminada con algún tipo de revelación maligna.

Y le preocupaba que una de las mejores estrategas después de él, con una inteligencia igual o mayor que la de Hanji estuviera perdiendo el control y la racionalidad, de ser el caso no le sorprendería. Son varios los casos de miembros del cuerpo que se vuelven completamente locos. Desquiciados, por el hecho de ver demasiado.

No solamente él lo había notado. Levi, cuya admiración por la soldado había mutado en los últimos años, hasta el punto de considerarle parte de su familia, sabía que a Jane algo le sucedía. Sus respuestas eran vagas, y la necesidad de soledad, nunca presente en la chica, se había mostrado como algo de todos los días. Casi no almorzaba y se quedaba en el laboratorio estudiando las muestras que lograban tomar de las expediciones.

Pero es que, si alguien estuviera en el lugar de la médico la entendería. El pasar años sintiendo que algo faltaba, que algo no estaba bien, que la sensación de vibracion en su cuerpo era producto de alguna anomalía congénita del sistema nervioso. Y recordarlo de golpe, era demasiado para su cabeza.

En ocasiones intentaba actuar con normalidad, convencerse que su vida como bruja era un sueño. Pero no podía, se sentía tan real, y para que negarlo. Era real.

Esquivaba a Leví como a la peste. Él la conocía, como a la palma de su mano, él sabría al verla que algo estaba mal, fuera de su lugar. Y le dolía después de todo lo que habían sufrido juntos tener que esconderé algo de semejante magnitud. Pero necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos en primer lugar, asegurarse que no estaba loca.

Al probar el primer hechizo sin varita supo que no se le había ido la mente.

Leviosa y ¡bam! La pluma que se encontraba en su escritorio se elevó temblorosamente. El esfuerzo físico efectuado para la realización del hechizo la había dejado con dolores de cabeza inmensos. Debía de hacer una varita, pero sabía que dentro de la Isla, porque sí eh, recordaba todo lo del libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca.

"¡Jane! Necesito que escuches esta teoría..." Hanji entró de improvisto, después de realizado el hechizo y la vio. Con una hemorragia nasal intensa y sujetándose la cabeza mientras se encontraba en el suelo. Intentaba entender lo que le preguntaba...  "Oh por María, Rose y Sina, Jane... ¿Qué te ha sucedido?" Hanji se sentó junto a ella. La mirada de Hermione estaba perdida, intentaba recomponerse ante lo sucedido pero su cuerpo no respondía. _El uso de su núcleo mágico, le decía una voz en su cabeza, sin varita causa estragos corporales en un mago que nunca lo ha realizado, Principios del uso de magia sin aditamentos por Ernest Gallway._

"Yo..." Su cabeza palpitaba, en ritmos de 2 por segundo, sentía la magia correr por sus venas y su cuerpo en general, pero no era capaz de controlar las reacciones que ocasionaba en su cuerpo.  _Las reacciones normales del cuerpo humano ante el uso de este tipo de magia sin preparación previa, llevan a daños severos en el sistema nervioso central, siendo estos mayores cuando se lleva sin ejecutar magia por mucho tiempo._

"Necesito leche... Y banano." una buena dosis de calcio y potasio pueden ayudar a normalizar las reacciones adversas del uso de magia, regulando los impulsos nerviosos neuronales. Se alegraba que su mente le diera la respuesta. Sabía que en algún momento, su yo del pasado leyó los suficientes libros de magia como para ser una profesora por si misma.

Hanji corrió hacia las cocinas, generando un escándalo como siempre. Resignada se acostó en el suelo. La hemorragia nasal no cesaba, y se sentí imprudente por lanzarse a probar magia solamente para asegurarse de que la locura no había llegado a su ser.  Sintió los pasos apresurados de Leví, mientras se agachaba donde ella se encontraba tirada. La levantó como si de una pluma se tratase.

"De verdad... Estoy bien."

"No seas idiota, sangras como si un grifo se hubiera abierto en tu nariz..." impasible como siempre, caminaba hacia la enfermería. "No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero guardando la para ti misma no vas a lograr nada."

"No me pasa nada si... Solo, el golpe tiene secuelas. Nada fuera de lo normal..."

Con un sonido de lengua tradicional en Leví, ignorando su opinión y reniegos la llevó hacia la enfermería. Hermione sabía que poco podía hacer la doctora de turno, ella necesitaba urgentemente el banano y la leche. _Es necesario empezar con ejercicios suaves, y básicos, evitar a toda costa el movimiento brusco de objetos pesados. La interiorizacion es básica y fundamental..._

Levi mentiría si no admitiera que se sentía dolido por las acciones que la castaña había tomado hacia él. Hanji había intentado convencerlo, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, que era una etapa hormonal, cambios normales, y después de la última expedición el impacto de perder a todo el escuadrón era demasiado para su cabeza de asimilar. Pero... ¿No era ella quien lo había forzado a declarar sus sentimientos y siempre decir la verdad, a confiar el uno en el otro a pesar de saber que era posible que un día ninguno de los dos regresara?

En el camino encontraron a la científica, con un ademán logro que Leví la bajara y, sin esperar palabra a cambio, tomó un trato de leche y de banano. Lo necesitaba, si bien su cuerpo se tardaría en digerir todo, esperaba que su sistema digestivo apresurara la absorción. Sentándose apoyada su espalda en la pared, no preparada para las preguntas de Hanji y la mirada inquisidora de su amigo se limitó a descansar su cabeza en sus rodillas.

"Entendemos lo que pasa, pero debes de confiar en nosotros..." Hanji rara vez usaba ese tono seremonioso y condescendiente. _Lo siento tanto Hanji, pensaba Hermione, pero no puedo_ decirte ni la mitad de lo que esta sucediendo sin qué suene demente.

"Lo siento..." Hanji se sentó a su lado, acariciando levemente su cabeza. "Solamente tengo estrés post traumatico... Nunca había lidiado con algo de ese estilo. Es normal..."

"Y una mierda..."

"Levi.." con una mirada de advertencia, tal y como el las usaba con ella, Hanji logró calmar el ambiente antes que Jane decidiera defenderse. "dile a Erwin que Jane estará de baja el día de hoy, y retornará a sus funciones mañana."

...

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 1, Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Año 839, Muralla Sina

**CERCANÍAS DE LA MURALLA SINA, AÑO 839**

Su cabeza dolía.

Vaya que dolía, como si millones de piedras le hubieran caído encima.

Y por la sensación en la zona lateral de su cráneo, creía que así era. Podía sentir un líquido escurriendo de su sien, y la piel quemando por los rayos de sol que daban directo hacia ella. Se levantó inmediatamente, impulsada por el sentido de supervivencia innato en el ser humano, su instinto le decía que debía huir, que estaban huyendo... ¿ _Huyendo de qué? Ni siquiera recuerdo quién soy, ni mucho menos a donde estoy..._

Estaba en un bosque, por lo visto, árboles de distintos tamaños rodeaban su presencia. La posición le indicaba que eran quizás las nueve o diez de la mañana, y debido al calor que presenciaba debía ser verano. Pues, a pesar de la nula información que su cerebro le  proporcionaba acerca de sí misma, la información acerca del funcionamiento del mundo estaba intacta, como si el destino se compadecer de su vivir. Sintió hojas crugir a su proximidad, sabía que debía moverse... Poseía nulos conocimientos acerca de lo que rodeaba, el quedarse arriesgaba su vida y su integridad como persona. Pero el ruido de una voz impidió que moviera pie alguno.

"¡Juro que la vi acá papá! ¡Estaba muy mal herida!" una joven de quizá veinticinco o treinta años, tez blanca y cabello rubio como la mantequilla, sus vestidos largos asemejaba al de una campesina, la acompañaba un anciano de rostro afable.

"¡Allí está!" "¡Oh por Sina, María y Rose! ¡Qué te ha pasado...!" ambos acudieron a su encuentro, alarmados por la apariencia de la chica. La castaña se encontraba sucia y llena de sangre, una camisa color rosa y unos jeans complementaban su atuendo. La expresión en el rostro de las personas indicaba a la joven que la conocían y que estaban relacionada a ella.

"Yo... No lo sé..." Hermione no mentía, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Su mente era una laguna, ni siquiera sus años anteriores se le presentaban. Como si hubieran guardado todos sus recuerdos en una caja sellada en lo profundo de su hamster.

"¡Oh por Dios Jane! Siempre te digo que no salgas por allí... ¿Jane? ." La chica que acompañaba al anciano ante las palabras de  su padre, tomó de la cintura a la castaña. Su ropa le quedaría perfectamente y no dudaba que su madre les recibiría con los brazos abiertos, tal como lo hicieron con ella.

"¿Jane?" Su sonaba confundida, ¿Jane? ¿Soy Jane?

"Vamos, Querida... No nos reconoces?" 

* * *

 

Jane Pickle.

Ese era su nombre según las personas que la había encontrado a las afueras de la muralla Sina. El anciano, llamado Louis, era panadero de la capital, repostero por excelencia y sus creaciones eran las más codiciadas por el rey. A pesar de recordar infinidad de datos básicos, la mente de Jane no podía dar respuesta al sistema de gobierno que se le presentaba. ¿Qué estaban en murallas porque eran el último vestigio de la humanidad? Y habian ¿Gigantes? No, Titanes que denoraban personas, y las enormes murallas protegían a la poca población que quedaba.

Sus padres, eran parte de la milicia de diferentes ramas. Su padre, fallecido, era parte del ala Médica de la Policía Militar, y su madre, médico encargado de la Legión de Exploración igual, fallecida. El panadero se había encargado de su crianza desde que sus padres murieron, dando su vida para el avance de la humanidad para la derrota de los titanes.

"Jane, querida, el Doctor Johnson te está esperando." Jane no se sentía cómoda con el vestido con millones de capas, pero tanto la chica rubia como el panadero habían insistido que no podría ir con el pantalón que vestía, que era indecoroso...  ¿De verdad esta había sido su vida? En todo caso, ¿Quién llegó a agredirla de tal forma para que su mente decidiera esconder sus recuerdos? ¿En realidad su mente había actuado así? Con paso lento se acercó a la puerta de madera. El consultorio era rústico, de madera como la mayoría de casas al rededor. El doctor le sonrió de manera afable, le indicó que tomara asiento en la camilla de revisión.

"¿Qué pasó ahora, Jane? ¿Otra vez te caíste de un árbol?" ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué clase de locuras he hecho para que el doctor no esté sorprendido de mis acciones?

"Yo... No recuerdo nada, Doctor." lo mejor era ser sincera con el médico pues, de alguna u otra forma el sabría lo mejor para ella, ¿no? Le daría los medicamentos necesarios y con los cuidados básicos podría recuperar su memoria.

"Oh. Ya veo..." El doctor tomó la cabeza de Hermione y la examinó, tenía un chichón en la parte lateral de su cabeza, el doctor presionó levemente la zona. "Es probable que tengas un traumatismo craneocefalico..."

"¿Eso significa que eventualmente recuperaré mi memoria, no?"

"Eventualmente, o puede ser amnesia permanente... Por lo que no debes esforzarte en tratar de recuperarla. Si tu cerebro cree conveniente te dará las respuestas por si solo... No sabemos que fue lo que te llevó a ese golpe, y quizá tu mente esta protegiendote de un mayor trauma... ¿No tienes dolor en otra parte de tu cuerpo?"

"No... Solo la cabeza Doctor."

"Bien, te recetare un medicamento para el dolor y la desinflamacion, procura descansar lo necesario antes que empiecen las clases..." ¿Clases? ¿Clases de qué? La mirada interrogante de la joven le dio la respuesta al médico, _claro, los idiotas se habían encargado de borrar su mente pero no insertar los recuerdos necesarios..."_ Te recomendaría esperar un año, pero arriesgariamos la posibilidad de que recuerdes y te arrepientas de la decisión tomada... Solicitaste ingresar a la academia de Practica Médica, Jane, tu mente brillante hizo una solicitud de ingreso... Te recomiendo que leas tu ensayo, tal vez devuelve un poco de tus memorias. "

"¿Cómo es posible que con mi corta edad ingresé a una academia de medicina...? "

"Eres digna hija de tu madre, Jane, devorabas tomos desde los tres años y no dudo que las generaciones que procedan de ti, sean iguales o mejores que tú. No te subestimes, aún si no recuerdas nada, tienes dieciséis, por cierto. "

_Aún si todo esto es una mentira... Hermione Jean Granger, creemos en tú capacidad y que dos meses para aprender lo básico de Anatomía Humana, fisiología y Patología... es un reto mínimo. ¿No? Tus padres fueron dentistas, y el viejo aseguró que tu eras una asidua conocedora del tema. Esperemos que tu mente te ayude, pequeña Sangre Sucia._

* * *

 

La panadería era hermosa. Tenía un aire pintoresco y un olor exquisito. Al ingresar, se dio cuenta que estaba abarrotado de personas con distintas vestimentas, su mente le decía que eran de una época antigua pero, a raíz de los eventos anteriores Jane creyó que estaba desvariando.

Necesitaba descansar si quería que su mente le diera todas las respuestas necesarias.

"Jane, querida... ¿Qué dijo el médico?" la misma chica rubia se acercó a ella, su cabello platinado brillaba aún cuando en la estancia no entraba mucha luz. Habían subido por unas escaleras a lo que Jane suponía era su hogar.

"Tiene una pérdida de memoria, Cassiopeia. Dice el doctor que puede que vuelva, puede que no." El anciano, a la opinión de la castaña, se veía bastante optimista para su situación actual. No es que ella esté llorando pero, tampoco es para dar las noticias como si fuera el clima.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pequeña!" la chica la envolvió en un abrazo intentando reconfortarla, intentó devolverle la expresión de cariño como pudo, pero los brazos la envolvían completa. "No te preocupes, experimentaremos con todo lo posible para que sanes pronto."

La jaló para dirigirse a una habitación que, al instante que entraron supuso que era suya. Claro que es tuya, boba, tiene libros hasta decir ya no. Con un cálido tapiz púrpura, dando un reflejo de tranquilidad al lugar. Algo le decía que su mente era lo único certero que creyó tener y ahora, ni en eso podía confiar.

Ahora si ponía a recapacitar sobre la información contenida y la información faltante, es como si alguien sustrajera sus memorias selectivamente. Podía recordar cosas básicas, ciencias, matemáticas, biología, química... ¿Lo normal? ¿Qué era en realidad lo normal? La chica, no, Cassiopeia se encargaba de acomodar la estancia. llevaba una trenza que la hacía ver como alguien pacífico, su semblante le hacía recordar a una pequeña hada del bosque y sus ojos grises tormenta le intentaban trasmitir paz.

"Si no te hubieras enojado con mamá nada de esto habría pasado... Saliste corriendo sin esperar una explicación. ¿Pero que esperabas? ¿Qué se tomará tranquilamente que después de tu entrenamiento como médico quieras ir a parar a la Legión? ¡Sabes que eso es un suicidio!" Con cuidado le proporcionó un camisón a Jane, a pesar que estaban a mediados de la tarde, no rechistó, pues su cabeza daba punzadas y necesitaba descansar. Mientras escuchaba el discurso de la chica, se limitaba a desvestirse."Muchos vaticinan que serás la mejor médico de tu generación y piensas tirarlo por la borda con tu decisión suicida..."

"Cassiopeia... Yo..."

"Ya sé que no recuerdas, pero... ¡Eres tú! Estamos hablando de que, aunque no recuerdes llegaras a esa opción, porque esa eres tú, y nos veremos en unos años llorando tu partida..." terminó de acomodar a Jane en la cama, depositando un suave beso en su frente."Ya perdimos demasiado, Jane, si te vas... Descansa ¿sí?"

* * *

 

Cuando despertó ya era entrada la noche. No quería molestar a nadie pero necesitaba respuestas, y solo. Las podría encontrar leyendo. Eso era lo que su conciencia le exigía, respuestas a base de literatura.

Así que se encontraba allí sentada, en medio de su habitación leyendo una enciclopedia de historia que probablemente ya había leído antes.

"Así que somos el último vestigio de la humanidad..." aseguró con un susurro, estaban en la muralla más interna, Sina, pero habían otras dos murallas más, Rose y Maria. En dos horas completas, Jane había terminado el libro de Historia de los últimos habitantes de la humanidad, su sistema político y las divisiones internas, así como los libros que clasificaba el tamaño de los titanes. ¿Realmente ese era el mundo en el que vivía? A pesar de todo, se sentía fuera de lugar. Algo no estaba bien, y lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

 

En ocasiones, quien peca de inteligente puede llegar a confiar demasiado en sus capacidades. O eso es lo que un subordinado rebeldemente le había expresado al mago Oscuro...

El adivino le había dicho que tenía que quitar a la mano derecha de Potter y al viejo de Dumbledore para poder lograr su objetivo. Tienes que quitarla a ella, la mente más brillante de la generación de Potter. En un futuro, ella lo guiará en la búsqueda de sus horcruxes y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Realmente en eso radicaba su éxito? ¿En eliminar a la mocosa y desestabilizar así la pirámide de ayuda para poder matar al idiota de Potter?

Se aseguraría que Hermione Jean Granger no pudiera volver del portal en donde la había lanzado Dolohov, sería benevolente... ¡Hasta le daría una nueva identidad! Para que ella pudiera ser la heroina de ese mundo si quisiera, o el apoyo del héroe, o un cero a la izquierda. Ya poco le importaba... Con tal de no entrometerse en su camino. 


	3. 3. La Magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién es Hermione realmente? Ahora que su cabeza le da gran parte de las respuestas, aún hay una laguna mental que debe resolver.

**845, CUARTEL GENERAL DE LAS TROPAS DE RECONOCIMIENTO**

Cuando su cuerpo recuperó la energía necesaria para dejar de sangrar, su atención volvió a las dos personas que le observaban desde lejos. ¿Qué les podía decir? Nada, no lo entenderían. ¿Qué había pasado? Hasta donde recordaba estaba huyendo de los Mortifagos en el cuarto de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, ¿El hechizo de Dolohov había hecho todo esto? ¿O fue el impacto que tuvo contra las estanterías lo que provocó lo que sea que fuera esto? De ser así, todo estaba orquestado, pues Luis, su padrino, o lo que sea que fuere estaba muy convencido de que ella era su ahijada. Y si lo pensaba bien, eran diez años desde aquello, y a pesar de haberlo recordado, entendía que años habían pasado, ¿Harry y Ron se habían preocupado por ella y buscado?

"Deja de pensar, ya estas sangrando nuevamente." Levi le proporcionó un pañuelo que ella gracilmente tomó. De nada servía intentar unir cabos después que, irresponsablemente decidió uso magia, solo lograría fatigarse más. Pero la personalidad que había adquirido en su pérdida de memoria predominaba, aunque ¿Eran una misma, no? "Mocosa."

"Vaya, desde hace años no me llamas mocosa." Hermione rió ante el recuerdo, cuando recién entraba a la Legión, y Levi a penas se estaba dando color en las tropas, ella había sido colocada junto con él en el escuadrón liderado por Erwin.

"Es por que te estás comportando como una, deja la mierda ya y dinos que rayos esta pasando..." Hange negó, no lograrían nada forzando a Jane, lo que sea que haya sucedido después de esa cabalgata no lo iba a soltar. Ni aunque la amenazaran con destruir sus anales de medicina. Había visto su mirada, esa mirada de entender todos los secretos del universo y saber la verdad. ¿Qué entendía Jane que antes no lo hacía? ¿Tan grave era para que su mente no reaccionará de igual forma?

"No me pasa nada, es solo el golpe..." _Golpe que fue hace un mes_ , si la mente de Jane decidía insertarse en la conversación. "Como sea, no es necesario que cancelaran toda mi carga del día de hoy, todavía tengo que ver si las medicinas provisionales que estábamos experimentando son las adecuadas para la cicatrización rápida..."

"¡Muy tarde! Erwin te dio lo que resta de la semana libre. ¿No es maravilloso?" Hange aplaudió como si de un alegre anuncio se tratara, claro que lo era, mas no para ella. Eso significa a tiempo libre para pensar, sobrepensar... Y necesitaba descansar, para ello necesitaba poner su atención en algo que no fueran sus memorias." Bien, los dejo... Tu, descansa pequeña saltamontes y tú enanin no la molestes demasiado."

Cuando los pasos de Hange se alejaban en el pasillo, Levi se aventuro a hablar primero, como casi nunca lo hacía.

"Eres hipócrita..."

"¿Perdón?" Hermione miraba con incredulidad al receptor de sus palabras, no era ninguna tonta, sabía hacía dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

"Dijiste que teníamos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro, pues es una mierda. Tú no eres sincera, estás ocultando algo... Tu actitud ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana, y no sé decir con exactitud si fue esa misión a la capital o la caída del caballo. Pero algo está mal y si no eres lo suficientemente valiente para expresar lo que tú misma dijiste... Eres una hipócrita. " frío, impasible, miraba a Hermione el soldado más fuerte de la Legión, de la humanidad.

" ¿Cómo quieres que explique algo que ni yo entiendo?" ¿ _Cómo explicarte algo que no sabia que era, y ahora si sé. Como explicarte que esta es una conspiración más grande, aun más grande que la que envuelve al mundo tras las murallas. ¡Estamos hablando de mundos paralelos! O de tiempos, líneas temporales. La continuidad del espacio-tiempo está alterada por mi presencia acá. ¡Y ya llevo diez años! No lo entenderías..._ "No soy ningún idiota puedo entender..."

"No estoy suponiendo que lo seas. Pero yo no entiendo que sucede. ¡Yo! Una de las mentes más brillantes de mi generación" _Una de las brujas más brillantes, un prodijio. Quien posiblemente en un futuro opacaria a Dumblore... ¡Pero eso no valía nada!_ "Tú más que nadie entiendes como me siento. ¡Ciega! Y no puedo hacer nada, estoy atada de manos y pies. ¡No lo entenderías Levi!"

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

"Dame un año..."

"¿Qué mierdas dices?"

"Dame un año para intentar explicarte, de verdad... Es algo complejo. Déjame entenderlo primero... Y después seré sincera. Solo... Dame tiempo. Y apoyo... Es lo único que te pido." Se levantó del suelo sintiéndose un poco mejor. Si Erwin le había dado ese tiempo libre no iba a desperdiciarlo, necesitaba respuestas... Y solo en ella misma las encontraría. Mirando a su ya mayor acompañante le sonrió, Levi solo mantenía su inexpresivo rostro, y en su mente pasaban las peores cosas.

* * *

 

Ella se retiró a su laboratorio, tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en poco tiempo. ... La magia, como Hermione la comprendía, era simplemente la posibilidad de cambiar la bajo los límites de lo humanamente posible. A diferencia de la Alquimia, una forma de transformar la materia antigua, los magos simplemente nacían con ella. Por lo que sus bases, su fundamento, era difícil de explicar.

En los pocos años que Hermione convivió en el mundo mágico, se topó con infinidad de artículos científicos que intentaban darle una respuesta a la misma desde un punto de vista Muggle, la ciencias, las matemáticas y aquellas ciencias exactas que los nomaj tanto pregonaba de dar las respuestas exactas, no podían explicar la magia.

Mientras que para ella, materias como transfiguración tenían mucha lógica por el movimiento de átomos presentes, el cambio de enlaces y cuestiones meramente químicas y físicas, otras como defensa contra las artes oscuras no lo eran tanto. Si de por sí, el mundo mágico era difícil de explicar, ahora, un mundo dominado por gigantes y que para colmo, estos tenían como único deseo matar a humanos, era aún peor.

Pero conocía la leyenda de Ymir, y ahora se arrepentía de haber despreciado la clase de adivinación. " _Por supuesto que existen cierto tipo de mitos que no podemos entender... Manuscritos que han llegado a manos de magos sin razón aparente. ¡Las fuerzas cósmicas se han encargado de darles una iluminación diferente a la nuestra! Por ejemplo, hace años llegó a manos de dumbledore un libro que relataba la historia de un pueblo, en el que su reina había hecho un trato con una deidad, y este le había dado poderes inimaginables. Pero a su vez, su pueblo tenía la capacidad de convertirse en criaturas horrosas... Producto de este trato. Seres cuya única función eran producir terror... Jóvenes, ¡lo más impactante es que tenían fecha cronológica!... "_

Poco importaba ya. Ahora la verdadera interrogante era... ¿Debía volver? ¿Debía regresar a donde pertenecía? Su vida y su corazón de encontraban dentro de las murallas y con la legión de reconocimiento. Llevaba más tiempo allí del que había pasado con Harry, Ron y la magia. ¿Era aún esa niña sabelotodo queriendo romper un prejuicio contra los de su sangre? No. Acá no había nada de eso... No tenía que probar nada, ni ser mejor. Sus padres... ¡Oh Dios! Debieron sufrir con su ausencia.

Empezó a escribir... Todo lo que recordaba, teoría, hechizos, pociones. Todo aquello que su mente le otorgará, teorías, historia, runas. Necesitaba encontrar su verdad, ¿Había sido Voldemort quien la envió acá? Era una posibilidad que no debía ignorar. Debía de visitar a sus padrinos, pero... ¿Se estaría arriesgando a cuestionarles? En muchas ocasiones, había escuchado que el destino estaba escrito, y que un cambio brusco cambiaría el final totalmente. Confiaba en Harry y en Ron, y en que la orden se habría encargado de que todo caminara según su curso. Y también confiaba, que su presencia fuera absolutamente irrelevante para que pudieran cumplir su propósito. 

* * *

 

**CUARTEL DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, AÑO 2006**

Cada día a Harry le era más difícil, más difícil pensar, más difícil levantarse. Más difícil mirar las estadísticas y darse cuenta que el terreno que habían ganado se estaba reduciendo al mínimo. Él no era un estratega, era demasiado impulsivo para tomar decisiones analíticas y ello en el pasado, les había costado varias derrotas. Ahora más que nunca la necesitaba... Pero se habían dado por vencidos. No desde que Malfoy les había proporcionado información importante del otro bando, de como Hermione no estaba entre sus filas, ni en sus calabozos. Hermione se había esfumado, como las esperanzas de algún día ganar esa guerra.

Voldemort era más fuerte.

No sólo más fuerte, tenía adeptos en la mayoría de ciudades  cuyas células estaban creciendo a pasos agigantados. En diez años, Voldemort había procurado que sus ideales se propagaran cambiando el discurso a uno de supremacía mágica. Los ataques a Muggles aumentaron a tal punto, que ni siquiera las fuerzas conjuntas con el gobierno de Inglaterra, habían logrado amedrentar la sed de poder. Cada día la orden perdía miembros, preferían rendirse, dejar de luchar, o entregarse al bando enemigo para tener una buena recomenza. Harry no les culpaba, cuando el bando contrario te ofrece un techo, un hogar, y alimento los tres tiempos que no se limite a avena y fécula de maíz, cualquiera huiria.

A pesar que eran una fuerza grande, sus miembros no bastaban para hacer frente a la cantidad de magia negra que los mortifagos manejaban, Harry había presenciado los peores horrores tanto a su cuerpo militar como a civiles. Y se sentía impotente.

"Deja de martirizarte... Hemos ganado territorio, y si bien la operación de Gales fracasó, estoy segura que la de Irlanda no lo hará..." Ronald Weasley había crecido bien, su cabello ajustado en una coleta se movía graciosamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a un Harry demacrado, le extendió una cerveza Muggle."Y logramos intercambiar información valiosa."

"A costa de eso perdimos a Malfoy como espía, y esta moribundo en la enfermería... Y perdimos a casi cien soldados ¿Cómo seguiremos sin un doble agente confiable?" Ronald no quería responder esa interrogante, no quería bajarle la moral a su compañero de batallas. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran sorbo de su propia cerveza.

" Tal vez no lo necesitamos..." No, si lo necesitaban, ansiaban ese doble agente, pues Malfoy la mayoría de las ocasiones proporcionaba información vital y relevante. Malfoy era quien se encargaba de la pista y paradero de Hermione Granger. Sentados uno junto al otro en la oficina central, la mano de Ronald sostenía algo de color amarillo mostaza. 

" Oye... Estos son los Archivos que Malfoy tenia cuando lo encontramos."

"¿Qué son exactamente?" Harry abrió el sobre amarillo mientras sacaba toda la documentación. ¿Estos papeles no eran...? Oh no. Su piel comenzó a temblar, era como abrir viejas heridas... era toda la información de Hermione, mientras pasaba rápidamente los papeles, fechas de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, alergias, análisis de ADN, fotografías de vivienda... Como un archivo recopilatorio de más de cien páginas. "Mierda."

"Dejame ver..." La expresión de Ronald asemejaba a la del elejido, ¿qué era toda esa información? ¿Por qué la tenía Malfoy? Si relacionaba los documentos con las heridas que su cuerpo tenía, debía tener algo importante. ¿Por qué el bando enemigo le dedicaría tantas páginas a una adolescente que había desaparecido por un hechizo mal hecho? Muy en el fondo, todos los miembros de la Orden se habían resignado, Hermione no aparecería nunca, y sus objetivos estaban distantes de encontrarla. Ella había muerto junto a Sirius esa noche en el Departamento de Misterios. Sin mediar palabra, Harry le arrebató los documentos. Si el los revisaba, con su arrebato, no se fijaría en detalles importantes.

Necesitaba a alguien más que logrará ver fuera del panorama, que se fijará en lo más inverosímil. Y solo encontraría a la persona indicada en el sótano del cuartel.

El Cuartel General había movido su locación de la mansión de Sirius, a una casa perteneciente a Albus Dumbledire afuera de Londres. Era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a casi quinientas personas, y con las modificaciones necesarias se habían convertido en un fuerte militar bastante grande.

Habían tres más alrededor de toda Inglaterra, y varias pequeñas locaciones con menos personas. Neville Longbottom se encargaba del Cuartel Norte, Ginny Weasley del cuartel del Este, Fred y George Weasley del Cuartel del Sur y Lavander Brown del Cuartel del Oeste. El mantenimiento, comunicación y distintas formas más se daban a través de trasladores ilegales... Ahora, con el Ministerio Mágico en completas manos de Voldemort, no podían darse el lujo de hacer las cosas legales. Aunque quisieran, el Ministerio Muggle nunca se los perdonaría, tenían que utilizar todos los recursos posibles.

Luna era la encargada del desarrollo Tecnológico y Mágico de toda la armada, en especial, de la implementaron de armamento Muggle en la guerra. Pero Harry no permitía el uso de las armas, eran potencialmente peligrosas y si caían en manos equivocadas... No quería ni imaginarlo. Luna era una de las mentes más brillantes, ella le ayudaría. Ella debía... No tenía a nadie más. Desde la ausencia de Hermione, se sentía como alguien cojo, a pesar de tener a buenos estrategas como McGonagall, sentía que... No era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.


	4. Lluvia

Hermione decidió aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones que le habían dado, maldito Erwin y su sentido del deber. Había trazado un plan infalible en el que, de alguna u otra forma encontraría respuestas. Pero si todo seguía el camino que ella suponía, no podía darse el lujo de que las personas a las que buscaría se enteraran que ella sabía la verdad. Un juego de "tu no sabes que yo si sé." 

¿Cómo descubrir algo que no debe ser descubierto? Es como cuando intentaron descubrir quién era el Príncipe de Slytherin y casi termina muerta, convertida en animal. No podía investigar absolutamente nada si la habían dejado sin nada... sobreviviendo. 

Mientras preparaba su caballo, sintió unos pasos tras de ella. Levi se apoyó contra las tablas del establo mientras observaba a Hermione montar a su caballo. 

"Antes que digas algo, sí, pienso montar este caballo. Aprovecharé para visitar a mi padrino." Mentalmente hacia la lista de las cosas que necesitaría, ¿Comida? Listo, ¿Ropa? Listo, no llevaría ningún apunte, pues sería realmente sospechoso. Rogaba a todos los cielos que nade fuera entrometido mientras ella estaba ausente. 

"Erwin te dio días para descansar, no para hacer estupidez y media." Cuando conoció a Levi por primera vez, se le había hecho un hombre gruñón y malhumorado, pero, a la vez le recordaba a un niño, que había cosas que no sabía, al provenir de la Ciudad Subterránea el conocimiento no era algo que de verdad fuera prioridad, la prioridad era la sobreviviencia. "Regresa tu trasero al cuartel." 

"Ya no soy una niña, Levi, voy a ir a la capital quieras o no." Y Ya no era la Jane que él conoció, pero tampoco era Hermione, la niña que deseaba sobresalir para así lograr que sus aptitudes hicieran olvidar a las demás personas el origen de su sangre. 

"Te acompaño." La forma en la que Levi y ella se conocieron fue bastante peculiar. Ella llevaba apenas meses en este mundo, aún sin saberlo, su memoria no regresaba y el conocimiento empírico que recibía era absurdo. Algo en su mente le taladraba, le decía que era ridículo intentar recibir estudios de esa calaña a tan corta edad, pero lograba silenciarlos. El rumor de una vieja señora que practicaba la Medicina Alternativa llegó a los oídos de la bruja, y ni lenta ni perezosa fue en su búsqueda. Cabe recalcar que casi muere de no ser por Levi. 

"No" 

"No es una pregunta, es una orden." Hermione rodó sus ojos, mientras terminaba de arreglar al caballo. Decidió darle una Zanahoria al equino negro, mientras regresaba su mirada a Levi. "Iremos contigo." 

"¿Iremos?" 

"Hanji y yo, por supuesto." No, podía jugar con la ignorancia de Levi un rato, pero Hanji era demasiado perspicaz. Con ella debía ser cuidadosa, no estaba lista para recibir la verdad, a pesar de ser su primera opción después del soldado más fuerte. Ella debía saberlo cuando tuviera todas las cartas sobre la mesa, cuando sus teorías fueran confirmadas. 

"¿Ahora necesito niñeros?" 

"Desde que te caíste del caballo y estas en estado constante de hemorragia lo mejor es que tengas compañía." La voz de Hanji apareció de la nada, con un morral listo para montarlo en la carreta. "Considero necesario que lleves un acompañante. O dos... ¿No será genial? Tiempo de calidad juntos."

"Chicos, no necesito tener acompañantes, de verdad... Además, estoy segura que Erwin no aceptara que dejen su cargo." Hermione terminó de arreglar todo. No sabía lo que se encontraría, no sabía las respuestas que obtendría, pero tampoco se quedaría sentada a esperar que le llovieran."Prometo volver en una pieza."

* * *

"Tenemos que esperar que Malfoy se levante." Luna repasaba nuevamente toda la información recopilada por el Rubio, todo este tiempo les había ocultado información trascendental, les había mentido en sus narices y nada había sido capaz de percatarse. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo se atrevía a revelarles la verdad? 

"Yo mismo lo voy a levantar cuando le ponga mis manos encima a esa rata asquerosa. ¡Te lo dije Harry! No era de fiar." Ron caminaba furioso al rededor del laboratorio de Luna, como león enjaulado no paraba de bufar. 

"Aun no sabemos su versión de la historia, Ron, puede que entendamos mejor cuando despierte y nos cuente por él mismo." Luna dejó los papeles en su escritorio, fotografías de Hermione con un uniforme extraño, en un lugar irreconocible tanto para Luna, una bruja, y para Harry, un mestizo. Ese era un paraje desconocido, podrían jurar que era un lugar antiguo, casi medieval. 

"Luna, ¿Qué tan verídicos se ven esos documentos?" Harry sostenía en su mano una foto de Hermione, haciendo un salido extraño con un uniforme irreconocible. Con su cabello castaño trenzado, quizá tendría unos diecisiete años como mucho. 

"Como que los nargles existen." Y esta vez no en tornaron sus ojos al escuchar otro disparate de la joven bruja. Hermione estaba viva, y no solamente estaba vivía, estaba sana y probablemente, buscando la manera de regresar a ellos. "Creo que deberías leer este documento...Resultados de evaluación, Tropas de Entrenamiento... Jane Elizabeth Pickle, 17 años, originaria del distrito de Mitras, cabello castaño, ojos marrones."

"Definitivamente entra en la descripción de Hermione." Harry escuchaba atentamente a Luna, el estado de shock aún no dejaba sus pieles, habían perdido la esperanza hacia unas cuantas horas, pero ahora una luz brillaba en su búsqueda. "¿Qué es eso? "

"Una hoja de evaluación y estadísticas militar... Al parecer." Distintas calificaciones reflejaban la hoja, Harry se acercó hasta el escritorio de la rubia para observar mejor, evaluaban su capacidad en batalla, estrategia, habilidad en equipo y otros campos. "Pero acá resaltan que la principal capacidad son sus conocimientos médicos, un alto valor en el campo de batalla."

"Hermione desapareció para formar un equipo en quien sabe donde... ¿Están seguros que no es en ningún lugar...?" Luna y Harry negaron, no, ese lugar era irreconocible para ambos, tanto su estructura como su apariencia. Ronald se pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de desesperación."No podemos quedarnos sentados..."

"Ron, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero... Han pasado diez años, Hermione esta viva, sí, pero no sabemos cual es su situación actual, por qué no quizo regresar... Si esta allí por la fuerza. O tan siquiera si el tiempo se maneja igual, un día pueden ser miles de años o al revés..." Harry, quien desconocía las circunstancias del país a quien Hermione ahora ofrecía sus servicios, pero sabía que había una causa noble para querer arriesgar su pellejo.

"No creo que Hermione nos haya abandonado por cuenta propia, ¿No crees?" Ron se negaba a creerlo, Hermione nunca los dejaría, menos los traicionaria. Era más probable que él abandonará el barco que ella, la más racional de todas las personas. Podría apostar, que toda esta guerra habría terminado antes de estar ella presente.

"Puede que a Hermione le hayan cambiado la memoria o perdido la misma, llegamos a esa conclusión por el color del rayo que Dolohov le envió, aun no podemos asegurar nada hasta que Malfoy nos diga la verdad, no hacemos nada con esta información." 

* * *

Al final, una lluvia torrencial había impedido su salida. Había regresado al percatarse que ni su caballo ni ella aguantarían tanto tiempo bajo el agua. No podía arriesgarse a una gripe cuando en menos de dos semanas partían fuera de los muros. Erwin nunca se lo perdonaría y ella tampoco, no había dado tanto esfuerzo por terminar todos los ungüentos y medicamentos para que la derrotaran unos mocos. 

Como deseaba que hubiera un metereologo para que le informara sobre el clima, nunca se había percatado que algo que se daba por sentado al momento de faltar, generará un vacío. 

Al abrir la puerta y entrar al comedor del cuartel, los rostros de los veteranos regresaron hacia ella. Podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Levi, a parte de que mojaba su suelo, estaba empapada. Una de las miembros del cuerpo Élite del Capitán Levi, Petra, se acercó con preocupación Hacia ella. 

"Doctora Jane, ¿Se encuentra bien?" Petra era una de las más serviciales y amables del equipo de operaciones Élite, a pesar de tener una pequeña estatura, Hermione era consciente de que las habilidades de la joven no tenían nada que envidiarle a toda la Legión de Reconocimiento."Dejame buscarte una toalla."

"No te preocupes Petra, igual necesito una ducha." Prefería huir antes de escuchar una reprimenda por parte de los veteranos. Con paso apresurado cruzó el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación. 

Hermione siempre había sido una mujer práctica y metódica. Siempre había trazado los planes y ejecutado a la perfección, teniendo planes secundarios y terciarios para cuando una eventualidad se cruzaba. Pero ahora, con años bajo su espalda y sabiduría acumulada, la mujer metódica muchas veces la abandonaba para dar paso a la mujer impulsiva. 

Como esa vez que tuvo un romance con uno de los miembros de la policía Militar. 

Ahora debía sentarse y trazar un plan, con la cabeza más fría, admitía que correr hacia la nada era algo peligroso. Sus padrinos formaban parte de ese complot, y estaba seguro de que Voldemort y los mortifago estaban detrás de todo. Orquestado la pieza final.

* * *

"Suéltalo, Malfoy."

"Vaya, que bienvenida, Potter, ¿Volvemos a las hostilidades?" apenas Malfoy se hubo despertado de su inconsciencia, ninguno de los tres chicos dudó en acercarsele. Es más, ni siquiera informaron las nuevas noticias al resto de la orden del fénix, deseaban respuestas. 

"Deja la mierda, Malfoy, sabemos que sabes del paradero de Hermione. ¿Dime? ¿Por cuanto tiempo lo mantuviste oculto?" El cuarto era color blanco pálido, y el eco producido por la falta de muebles era fuerte, el olor estéril inundaba las narices de los cuatro presentes."¿Por qué mierda nos tuviste en las sombras todo este tiempo?"

"Weasley..."

"Por años estuvimos siguiendo tus estupideces cuando las respuestas las tenías todo el tiempo, ¡Sabías la importancia de Hermione para nosotros!" La habían buscado, por tierra y mar, y Malfoy se había convertido en su única esperanza para encontrarla. Esto no solamente dañaba su relación de confianza con ellos, sino con toda la Orden. A pesar de los grandes aportes que Malfoy había hecho a la guerra contra Voldemort, no podían evitar sentirse traicionados. 

"Ron, deja que Malfoy se explique por si mismo. No podemos sacar conclusiones aún." Malfoy suspiró, habia llegado la hora de decir la verdad. 

"Una vez, una mujer llamada Ymir Fritz hizo un pacto con un ser mágico..." Luna abrió sus expresivos ojos azules, conocía esa leyenda. En adivinación la habían estudiado innumerables veces, la interpretación que los magos le daban a ese cuento era impresionante, y el origen del mismo era objeto de numerosos estudios."Hermione, ella está en ese mundo."

"No te estoy entendiendo ni un carajo... ¿Y tú Harry, no piensas decir nada?" 

"¿Estas diciendo, que Hermione esta atrapada en un cuento...?" Harry no terminaba de entender, hasta empezaba a sospechar que el adormecimiento de Malfoy estaba nublando su juicio. Debieron esperar un poco más de tiempo. 

"No... Es más, un mundo paralelo. Una realidad alterna, el pasado, el futuro... Aún no logro comprender del todo cual es su localización." Luna se sentó en la cama del espía observándolo con detenimiento, en su cabeza se formaban redes de información como un rompecabezas, los huecos que tenía en su mente se iban llenando. 

" Tu estuviste en ese mundo también, ¿No?"

"Sí." 

"¿Te das cuenta que esto puede ser considerado como alta traición?" Harry se dirigía hacia el rubio con una mirada de decepción. Malfoy se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, no entendía como era posible de que se hubiera guardado el paradero de Hermione. 

"No fue con mala intención, lo juro." Malfoy levantó las manos en señal de redención. "Pero si quería seguir recolectando información, y a la vez mantenerlos a raya debía seguir manteniendolos en la oscuridad. Habían otras obligaciones, otras luchas y Hermione es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse... Ustedes son capaces de dejar todo por rescatarla y las cosas no funcionan así. El mundo mágico los necesita. Y Hermione está segura en ese lugar."

"¡Claro que dejaríamos la lucha! ¡Hermione era nuestra mejor amiga y si tenía que dejar a medio andar esta absurda guerra lo haría!" Malfoy tomó el puente de su nariz. No tenía tiempo ni deseo de convivir con un Harry Berrinchudo. Buscó su varita a su alrededor, encontrando la en el buro de la misma. Con un leve movimiento de la misma apunto a sus cienes, Luna rápidamente comprendió sus acciones y tomó la botella de agua que estaba en la mesita y vacío su contenido en un pequeño lavamanos que se encontraba allí. Malfoy sustrajo una larga memoria de su cabeza y la introdujo en la botella de Luna. 

"Toma, míralas, y analizalas. Nunca traicionaria a la Orden ni mucho menos a Hermione... Ya no soy ese niño cobarde y traicionero." en el pasado, era posible que él se vendiera al mejor postor, pero ya no era así. "Pero las cosas tienen un orden, y Dumbledore fue muy explícito al enterarse de la situación."

"¿Me estas diciendo que te fiaste de Dumbledore? ¿La persona que entrenó a Harry como cerdo para el matadero?" La voz de Ron sonaba aguda e incrédula, ni él era tan idiota para confiar en el viejo director. O al menos de eso quería convencerse. 

" Sólo míralas joder, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar, te las he dado por un motivo. Ya, desaparezcan de mi vista y déjenme dormir en paz." Malfoy se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza, Luna se levantó de su cama y llevó la botella con las memorias consigo. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Harry siguió a Luna, por nada del mundo se iba a perder eso, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. 

"¿Vas con nosotros, Ron?" El chico negó, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Su corazón era un nudo de sentimientos, y no quería pensar en como reaccionaria su novia al enterarse que un fantasma del pasado había revivido. Lavander se había convertido en una mujer madura y tenaz, pero insegura de sí misma, su relación no había sido miel sobre hojuelas pero le amaba. Ahora debían de pensar en una forma inteligente de darle las noticias de que Hermione Granger, la que en algún momento tuvo su corazón, esta viva y coleando. 

* * *

 

Levi se preocupaba por todos aquellos que le rodeaban, aunque no lo demostrará. Su Infancia le impidió tener un desarrollo social normal, en palabras de la cuatro ojos, y sus demostraciones de afecto estaban en distinta sintoniza de las socialmente aceptadas. Es por ello que Hanji nunca se inmutaba ante la frialdad y crueldad de las acciones del Capitán, pues estaba segura que debajo de cada expresión, había una gota de interés. 

"Cuatro ojos, deberías ir a dormir." Hanji seguía realizando anotaciones en su cuaderno, Jane le había dado unos cuantos análisis que se moría por incorporar en su teoría. Necesitaban recuperar el presupuesto perdido desde la última expedición. No podían darse el lujo de perder suministros y la investigación podría brindarles un incentivo. Mientras vivieran en un mundo rodeado de seres gigantes devora humanos es lo mínimo que podían hacer. 

"Solo necesito terminar..." Levi suspiró resignado. Deseaba que Hanji le dedicará a su aseo personal la misma cantidad de tiempo que invertia en entender a los titanes. Se acercó a su escritorio y reclamó como suya la silla que estaba allí. 

"Si claro, el día que la mierda vuele creeré esa excusa. Si no descansas harás un desempeño de mierda el día de mañana." Y el pobre de su asistente sufriría más de lo necesario, Levi podría jurar que Moblit tenía una seria inestabilidad emocional producida de ser el asistente de Hanji."Vamos a la cama."

"¿Estoy escuchando una propuesta indecente, Capitán?" Hanji mordió la pluma con la que escribía, amaba la forma en la que Levi le sugería las cosas, era como intentar descifrar un código nuevo cada día. Y si eso tenía consecuencias satisfactorias no lo iba a desaprovechar." Me encanta."

"No tergiverses mis palabras, apestas, no puedo llevarte a la cama."

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste la semana pasada cuando tenia tú..."

"Lentes de mierda..." La mirada amenazadora era lo suficiente para callarla. Pero Hanji no perdería el juego, necesitaba de Levi, y podía apostar que él también la necesitaba.

"Ya ya... ¿Y Si prometo ducharme?" Era un precio alto que estaba dispuesta a gastar con tal de que el pequeño Leví le diera la dosis de emoción que quería. Levi negó, ambos estaban agotados, había sido un día de mucho trabajo y Hanji necesitaba mínimo ocho horas de sueño para ser completamente funcional. Además, quería darse una vuelta por el campo de entrenamiento para ver a los reclutas que estaban por graduarse. La promoción 100 prometía mucho. 

"No" No iba a mentir, le apetecía, pero sabía sus límites y los de ella. 

"Está bien, pero igual me debes esta noche. Y me las cobraré con creces..." Hange bufó, se levantó del escritorio sin hacer un ademán de ordenarlo y apagó la vela. Levi se levantó de la silla y salió junto con ella. Necesitaban descansar, pues lejano al conocimiento de ambos, los próximos años sería uno de los más intensos que se acercaban. 

* * *

Hermione sostenía la carta en sus manos, había sido una ciega. Pero no tenía por qué culparse, las circunstancias no le habían permitido darse cuenta de la realidad. Pero había algo en su corazón que le decía mientras estaban en las tropas de entrenamiento. Las escapadas que habían hecho para encontrarse fuera de sus responsabilidades militares... No. 

Tal vez era una coincidencia, la similitud de sus rostros, el gris de sus ojos, sus facciones, su pelo albino... ¿Cuantas personas en el mundo habían con rasgos similares? Hermione podría apostar que miles, millones, era una coincidencia que el que consideraba ella el amor de su vida tuviera una semejanza inmensa con quien fue su nemesis en Hogwarts, ¿No? 

Si, eso debía ser. Porque Terrence Black de ninguna forma podía ser Draco Malfoy, ¿Verdad? 

 

 


	5. 4. Draco la Niñera Malfoy

"Por favor, escríbenos cada vez que puedas. Sueles desaparecer cuando algo te importa demasiado..." Jane rodó sus ojos, ya habían tenido esa conversación antes, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en repetirselo? Iba a las tropas de entrenamiento, no a cruzar la muralla para enfrentarse con los titanes.

"Lo haré Cassie, solo me voy a Trost, no me mudo a la luna." El vestido rosa veraniego largo hacia que la apariencia juvenil de Jane, Hermione, se viera aún menor. Con su maleta en la mano se preparó para montar en el Ferry que la llevaría hasta Trost. "Escribiré lo más que pueda, te lo prometo. Despide a Louis de mi parte."

"Eres una sin vergüenza Jane, ¡Papá se enojara contigo al saber que huiste sin despedirte!" Lo último lo dijo como un grito, Jane ya había corrido hasta el barco para lograr una buena posición que la alejara del sol, si bien llevaba un sombrero, este no era suficiente para salvaguardarla. Desde la barandilla del barco miró a toda la población que se despedía de sus seres queridos, no era mucha, a decir verdad. ¿Quién quisiera viajar desde la capital hasta las ciudades más pobres? Nadie.

El mundo había sido aniquilado hasta quedar esta población restante, decidieron proteger a la humanidad con tres murallas, María, Rose y Sina, y cada una tenía distritos adosados a cada muralla. Ella pertenecía a uno de los distritos más ricos, el distrito de Mitras o, la Capital. Encontrando un asiento cerca lo tomó, el trayecto era largo, se llevaría casi todo el día en llegar al lugar de destino.

"¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?" Una voz masculina llamó su atención, Jane subió su cabeza hasta dar con el dueño de la voz, era un joven Rubio con nariz respingada y porte aristocrático. Jane no le quedó más que asentir ante su petición, no es que fuera una hermitaña pero, prefería la soledad. Los hombres de la capital siempre solían minimizar su pensamiento debido a su edad, e invalidar su opinión, a pesar que odiaba generalizar sabía que la mayoría actúa a igual.

"No, adelante." Jane deseaba sacar un libro de su maleta pero, sabía que sería de mala educación. Odiaba las reglas sociales que se imponían en ese mundo, odiaba a la capital, odiaba millones de cosas.

"El calor está intenso, ¿No?" el chico también llevaba una maleta consigo y un sombrero de copa, añadiendo a su comentario acción se quitó el saco que portaba y lo puso en el respaldo del asiento. Jane no pudo evitar en darse cuenta de la ruta que tenía en su ticket.

" ¿También vas para Trost?" El chico se sorprendió con la familiaridad que ella le hablaba, ¿Tan apática le había resultado antes? "Ese es mi destino, también."

"Supongo que el tuyo será mejor que el mio, a mi me esperan tres años de sangre, sudor y lágrimas en las tropas de entrenamiento." El barco comenzaba a moverse, lentamente, mientras las puertas de la muralla Sina se abrían para darle paso. Jane regresó su mirada hacia donde estaba Cassie, pero no la logró divisar.

"Creo que tenemos el mismo destino, Caballero."

"Terrence, Terrence Black."

"Jane, Jane Pickle..."

Pasaron horas, y se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Jane sentía una presión en su pecho, sentía que le conocía de algún lugar, pero no podía recordar de dónde. ¿Tal vez fue compañero de clases? Pero su memoria no había regresado, así que suponía que de allí se originaba la familiaridad que le profesaba.

Lo que la llevaba a su decisión de no continuar con los estudios de medicina en la capital, y llevar un procedimiento meramente empírico mientras estaba en las tropas de entrenamiento. Era la mejor opción, no recordaba nada de lo que en su momento sabía y era un riesgo tanto para ella como para los pacientes el lanzarse a practicar algo de lo que no estaba segura. Había escuchado que en las tropas había un área designada para aquellos que quisieran dedicar su vida a la ciencia Médica en pro de ayudar a cualquier rama de la Milicia dentro de los muros.

Eso había enfurecido a su médico de cabecera, médico que a Jane le producía un enorme repulsión. A tal grado de preferir tratar con alguien más, no iba a arriesgarse.

"Si vives en Mitras, ¿Por qué quieres unirte a las tropas de entrenamiento?" 

"Podría preguntar lo mismo..." Ambos se habían subido al barco del mismo lugar, suponer que el chico era de Mitras era obvio, nadie entraba a Mitras a menos que perteneciera allí. O fuera alguien importante de otros distritos, o noble. La división social dentro de las murallas era descarada, injusta, mientras los nobles vivían alejados de la realidad, los de distritos más lejanos se hundían poco a poco en la miseria. "Quiero ser alguien... Igual que mis padres."

"Yo solo quiero huir de casa... Y no volver nunca más."

 

...

"Hey Jane, ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?" Jane miró al joven Rubio que conoció en su trayecto. A pesar que llevaban meses en entrenamiento, nunca se había acercado a ella hasta ese momento. Jane asintió, le vendría bien practicar con alguien con quien no estaba acostumbrada. El joven Black, su piel sin rastros de quemadura a pesar de llevar horas bajo el fuerte sol. 

"Creí que querías ir a la rama Militar." Jane sabía que el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo era el que menos valía en la puntuación, y por lo mismo, nadie se lo tomaba enserió. Sus compañeros pasaban riendo y jugando. Pero también, lo adjudicaba a su edad. Jane tenía dieciséis años, a diferencia de todos los demás. Y podía adivinar que Black era igual de mayor que ella. 

De las tres distintas ramas de la milicia que se encontraban dentro de los gigantes muros de cincuenta metros que les protegía de los terribles titanes, titanes que deboraban gente porque sí, la mejor era la rama de la Policía Militar, eran los que se encargaban de la protección del rey tras las murallas, y del mantenimiento del orden dentro de la capital. Y la que les aseguraba una vida de dioses. 

"Consideró que la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo es igual que importante." Malfoy atestaba un golpe y Hermione rápidamente lo esquivaba. Si bien ella no era buena para cosas de velocidad, la defensa personal era innata en ella. "¿Y tú? ¿Es cierto que entrenas también con la Legión de Reconocimiento?"

"No, allí recibo el entrenamiento médico." el sudor corría por el rostro pecoso de la chica. Si bien Malfoy nunca se había detenido a observarle en Hogwarts, pues la consideraba alguien inferior, podía determinar ahora que era alguien de buen parecer. A pesar de que aún le costaba borrar de su mente que era una sangre sucia. "Y científico."

"¿Con la Líder de Escuadrón Zoe?" 

"Si... ¿Por qué pones esa cara?" El plan de Malfoy era mantener a Granger lo más alejada del escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Lejos, porque su misión era mantenerle con vida, pero podía apostar, que al igual que Potter era un imán para los problemas. Y una amante de las causas perdidas, como por ejemplo, el luchar por una humanidad. 

"Uno escucha cosas." Nadie sobrevivía en la Legión de Reconocimiento a menos que estuviera igual de loco que todos los raros allí. Porque para Malfoy, todos eran unos raros, punto. Y para que él suponer a que eran unos raros, teniendo como tía a una mujer sicopata con serios problemas de control de ira era decir mucho. Y apostaba, vaya que lo hacía, que Granger iría a meter sus narices justamente donde no le convenía. La Legión de Reconocimiento se encargaba de la recuperación del territorio que la humanidad había perdido a manos de los titanes, además de investigaciones para la mejora de la vida dentro de las murallas. 

Cuando Malfoy aceptó esa misión, estaba al final de su sexto año. La ausencia de Granger era más que palpable, pues a Potter todos sus planes le habían salido mal. Y su obsesión con encontrarla se había vuelto insana. Y Malfoy lo agradecía pues, la tarea que le había dejado el señor Oscuro en ese entonces no era miel sobre ojuelas. Tener los ojos de Potter en su nuca no era lo que más deseaba. 

"Hanji no es tan mala como parece, es solo un poco..." Granger era buena esquivando sus golpes, pero era mala atacando. Y a Malfoy le picaban las manos por vengarse de aquel golpe en tercer año. Pero se contuvo. "Extravagante."

"Loca."

"Es muy inteligente, a decir verdad."

"Eso no le quita lo loca, Pickle."

Dumbledore le ofreció una salida, le ofreció protección para su madre a cambio de usar el portal que hizo para conectarse con la dimensión en donde sabía se encontraba Hermione. Y asegurarse de su supervivencia. Pero la jodida de Granger no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil. ¡Nada! 

 

...

"Dime otra vez por que me veo arrastrado a tus locuras." Malfoy seguía encapuchado a Jane, ambos llevaban capas oscuras y bajo esta, el uniforme de entrenamiento. Malfoy sabía que esto estaba mal, en todos los sentidos, en todos los aspectos. Hay cosas que te dicen no, no hagas esto, no entres a lo otro, y la ciudad subterránea era enorme, vasta,  peligrosa, no hay que olvidar el peligro, eso es un enorme y gigante ¡No! 

"Escuché de una médico excelente, tiene cosas que arriba no... ¡Necesito conocerla!" Malfoy rezó por mucho tiempo que la terquedad de Granger hubiera desaparecido junto con su memoria. Pero no, y allí estaban, bajando las escaleras para poder entrar a lo más peligroso de todo el mundo, donde no habían normas, donde la Policía Militar no hacía nada más que estar de espectador. "No nos pasará nada."

"Nos van a vender en el mercado negro Gra... Pickle." Tosiendo para enmendar su error, Malfoy siguió bajando junto con ella. ¡Que Merlín les amparara! 

"No nos van a vender en el mercado negro."

Entraron por un pasillo que Malfoy sabía daba a la entrada de la Ciudad. Al terminar de cruzarlo, Malfoy juró nunca haber visto nada similar. Era una ciudad, inmensa, quizá del mismo tamaño de la Capital, todo debajo de la tierra. La sonrisa de Granger era como de un niño en Navidad. El ajetreo de la ciudad llevanab sus oídos, Granger agarró la mano de Malfoy y le arrastró para mezclarse con la multitud. 

Si antes Malfoy no tenía razones para tener cara de estar oliendo a Mierda ahora las tenía. El lugar olía a rayos y sentellas y Malfoy sabía que era por el acinamiento, la humedad, y la oscuridad. 

"Dijeron que teníamos que ir del burdel que tenía una bandera morada hacia la izquierda y de allí... La casa que tuviera muchas plantas." Seguía la dirección que le habían dado, Granger era capaz de cruzar barreras impenetrables con tal de obtener la información. 

"A todo esto, ¿Quién te dio esta información?" 

"Mitad la robe, mitad la escuché. Nada fuera de lo común." Llegaron a la casa que les decía, y Malfoy tenía que voltear cada cinco segundos para asegurarse que nadie viniera. La iba a cagar, la iba a cagar y la vida de Granger sería afectada. 

Malfoy decidió quedarse afuera del establecimiento una vez se aseguró que la mujer fuera real, y no se tratara de una emboscada. O de algo extraño. Pues  no era idiota, sabía que les estaban vigilando desde que entraron a la Ciudad y lo peor, sabía que Granger también lo sabía y no había hecho nada al respecto. Jodida Granger, jodidos los médicos y jodidos todos. 

Fue cuando vio movimiento al rededor de la pequeña casa que decidió apresurar a Granger, estaban rodeados, por quien sabe que tipo de personas y si no salían en ese instante.

 

...

"¡Son unos Mocosos idiotas. La Ciudad subterránea no es ningún parque de juegos!" Estaban siendo reprendidos por el Capitán más pequeño que Malfoy había tenido el placer de conocer. Y la experiencia no había sido nada placentera. 

"Era por una buena razón." Granger aferraba a su pecho dos libros que le había dado la vieja médico. ¿Todo por dos libros? Tenía cortes en su rostro, golpes en todo su cuerpo y estaba seguro que ella estaba peor. 

"¡Irte a meter a ese agujero de mierda, cuando sabes que tu cabeza va a rodar como si fuera escremento es peligroso!" Levi estaba harto de tener que rescatar mocosos porque a Hanji se le iba la lengua de vez en cuando, ¿Por qué él tenía que lidiar con esos problemas?

"Estos libros eran necesarios, y ella tiene más información, ¿vas a dejar perder a una estupenda médico?" Granger continuaba alegando al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad como si fuera su hermano, ¿De verdad tenía el inocente pensamiento de creer por un momento que Granger tendría límites? No, no los tenía. Y lo peor, es que él se veía arrastrado a sus locuras. 

"La Ciudad Subterránea no es para que mocosos anden sin cuidado. Hay escalas, hay reglas, no hay límites." Él mismo lo había vivido en carne y hueso, la Ciudad Subterránea se encontraba justamente debajo de la Capital y no era para nada comparable al paraíso de Mitras.

"Sólo porque cree que no somos capaces de defendernos no quiere decir que tenga razón Capitán." Hermione tenía la capacidad de sacar lo peor de cada persona. Y a juzgar por la vena que saltaba en la frente del capitán, lo estaba haciendo nuevamente. 

"Tu, Mocoso, ¿Por qué no la detuviste?" Malfoy resistió la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de rodar sus ojos hacia atrás, él sí apreciaba su vida y sabía que al hacer esa expresión se ganaría una buena golpiza del pequeño hombrecillo. Intentar hacer de cambiar de opinión a Hermione era como intentar hablar con una pared y esperar una respuesta favorable. "Cuando lleguen al cuartel, personalmente impondre su castigo. Limpiaran todas las habitaciones de la Legión hasta que queden impecables."

"¿¡Qué?! Pero yo ni siquiera soy parte de ese cir... Digo..." maldita Granger. 

"¿Estas cuestionando la autoridad de tu superior?" 

"No señor." 

"Tch."

Hermione se reservó sus palabras, Gracias a Merlin, y decidió dedicarse a leer los libros que había rescatado. Draco pudo observar que  eran conocimientos Muggles, pero sabía que cualquier información era valiosa en un mundo donde la desinformación imperaba. Levi observaba detenidamente a Granger, mientras intentaba descifrar con que tipo de espécimen se encontraba esta vez. 

Se sentía cansado y agotado, esos últimos meses habían sido detestables, y el extraño movimiento que había entre dimensión y dimensión lo estaba matando. El tiempo pasaba el doble, y mientras que acá Hermione solo había pasado dos años, allá, en el mundo mágico cuatro años habían transcurrido en una guerra sin cuartel. Todo sea por su redención, todo sea por su redención. 

"Juro, que esta te saldrá cara, Jane." Se inclinó hacia ella y dijo en un susurro. Hermione le sonrió a modo de disculpa, pero las patologías y sus tratamientos que se mostraban ante ella eran lo suficientemente valiosos como par arriesgarse. Y lo volvería a hacer. 

 

...

" Entonces, ¿realmente elegirás las Tropas de Reconocimiento?" Hermione asintió, estaban a segundos de su graduación, y Draco podría jurar que desde un inicio Granger tenía una pierna en la Legión y otra en las tropas de entrenamiento. El ayudar a causas perdidas era un trauma psicológico que la castaña poseía."¿Aun cuando tienes la opción de ingresar a la Policía Militar?" 

Todo se había descarriado. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, y es que a Dumbledore se le olvidó por completo mencionar que Hermione y sus decisiones eran tan firmes. Él debía protegerla, él debía mantenerla a salvo, debía buscar la forma de llevarla de regreso, pero no podía hacerlo si él se unía a la Legión. Draco jamás admitirá que le había tomado cariño a Granger. Bajo ningún motivo.

"Vas a morir."

"Vale la pena." Draco solo asintió. 

 

... 

 

_**Cuartel Central de la Orden del Fenix, 2006** _

Luna salió del pensadero, pasó una mano sobre su corta cabellera y miró a Harry. Era real, Hermione estaba vivía, coleando, con la misma inteligencia que la caracterizada luchando por una causa justa en otro lugar. La mirada perdida de Harry le confirmaba lo mismo. 

"Hay que regresar, hay que rescatarla..." Luna negó, no tenían toda la información, no sabían como era ese mundo y como estaba constituido. No sabían absolutamente nada y era riesgoso lanzarse. Debían analizar la situación fríamente antes de ejecutar algún plan, ellos tenían su propia guerra en ese momento, y por más que ella quisiera que Hermione regresara, no podían darse el lujo de rescatar a un civil. 

"No podemos, al menos no por el momento. Además, Hermione está bien, ha vivido de manera excelente y sigue viva, debemos tenerle fe." Luna suspiró, había algo que seguía en su mente, ¿Por qué Draco tenía toda esa documentación? "Iré a examinar los papeles."

"Me encargaré de anunciarle a McGonagall de lo sucedido." 

"Harry..."

"¿Si?"

"Deberíamos ser discretos."

Harry asintió. Lo delicado no era que Hermione había sido encontrada, finalmente, sino que alguien la estaba escondiendo con un propósito. Alguien la había mandado allí con el simple y sencillo motivo de mantenerla alejada, de llevarla a otra realidad que no era la suya. Su cabeza dolía de tanto conjeturar todos los acontecimientos. 

Luna desvío su trayecto y entró en la habitación de Malfoy. Su olfato para las cosas era muy agudo, y habían piezas en ese rompecabezas que faltaban y eran sumamente necesarias. 

"Draco."

"¿Ya las vieron? ¿Están convencidos?" Draco estaba sentado en su cama, habían pasado algunas horas desde la última vez que le vieron, y el color ya había regresado a su rostro por las posiciones que le habían recetado. Luna avanzó hasta la camilla. 

" ¿Por qué no nos brindaste toda la información?"

"¿A que te refieres?" 

"Faltan recuerdos" Luna miraba perdida hacia la ventana de la habitación. Tres memorias de su vida en el entrenamiento eran minúsculas para representar todo lo que vivió. "Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo, ¿Por qué ?" 

"Les he dicho todo lo que deben saber, cualquier otra situación personal no les incumbe. Granger esta a salvo, después de tanto tiempo es una de los altos mandos de la Legión y está protegida."  Levi se encargaría de eso, y toda la pandilla de chiflados que conformaban la tropa."Los papeles que traía los rescaté de la mansión...  Me han costado mi pellejo."

"Te enamoraste de Hermione, ¿No es así?" 

"¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices? Esa es una locura demasiado extrema, hasta para ti." Malfoy se había reído cinicamente de su comentario, luna sacó un frasco con una pequeña memoria. 

"Tienes suerte que Harry no la vio. Serias hombre muerto, en ese momento." Luna se la regresó. Ella había sido más perceptiva al saber de que tipo de memoria Draco le había entregado y estaba segura, que Harry no le gustaría ver como Draco colocaba sus manos en lugares y regiones en los que nunca se imaginó ver a Draco tocar. 

" Mierda..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno pues esto es algo que salió de mi mente. Tanto Harry como Shingeki son dos historias que han marcado mi vida... De paso, quiero mejorar mi escritura. Esto es más como un experimento... ¡Espero lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo!


End file.
